Life is Harder Than Death
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: The Invisible Annie may have survived death, but she isn’t so sure if she can survive the life that she has got herself into, but then again at least she has Nick supporting her, not that she deserves him. Nick and Annie, of course! on hold
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I really loved this movie, but I hated the fact that Annie had to die. I know artistically it was the right choice, but that doesn't make it any less sad. Anyhow This is my first fic for a movie, but I've done plenty for anime so hopefully I don't disappoint:

_Summary_:

Annie may have survived death, but she isn't so sure if she can survive the life that she has got herself into, but then again at least she has Nick, not that she deserves him. Nick and Annie, of course!

**Life is Harder than Death**

_Life is harder than death__.__I__t is cold, cruel, and unforgiving. Death is fair__. T__here is no feeling, and it is the end of everything, the pain, the sorrow, and the hate. It is also the end of hope, joy, and love. The reason for struggling in such a thing as a Life is not its cold, cruelty, or its lack of forgiveness, but its beauty, warmth, and most of all love__. T__hese are the reasons we live. _

**Chapter One: **_Coming Back_

Annie's head was on his shoulder, her curly hair sprawled on him her delicate hand which was once just pale was now covered in blood, and it seemed all of her was slowly paling, she could feel the life flowing out of her. _So, this is what death feels like? At least I did one good thing, _she added to her thoughts as she felt his heartbeat under the hand that held her mother's necklace.

Nick finally noticed the blood stained on her hand. _How could he be so blind? God please don't let her die, not after all she has been through…__N__ot after all he had been through…__N__ot after all they had been through. _His voice was weak from not using it, but luckily for him, it had not been too long so he shouted as loud as he could, "Help! Help!" Struggling to pull himself up, he kept shouting with all he could. "Help, nurse, anyone!"

Immediately coming to his side was his mother. "Nicky, honey calm down," she tried to get him to relax, brushing his hair lightly and somehow ignoring Annie. "I can't believe you are awake," tears began to pour down her cheeks at the feeling of relief, her eyes gazing down at his; however Nick wouldn't let Annie be forgotten.

"Mom, please look at her!" he pleaded moving his head downward in the direction of Annie. The older woman eyes followed where Nick was looking at to see the girl, who she believed had cause such pain, but at the same time brought the most precious thing in the world back to her. She knew regardless of the mixed emotions she had about the girl no mother could deny her son anything at such a moment. "Help her please," she gazed upward to see his tears coming.

Quickly, she left his side to find a nurse coming down the hall, "What is going on?" The woman who asked had bright blue scrub shirt with deer on it, and wore pants to match; her red hair was wrapped in a tight bun, holding a chart in the one hand. "Is your son alright?"

"Yes, but the girl with him isn't. She needs help immediately," Mrs. Powell said in a rush. The nurse quickly made her way past the mother into the room to see Annie, who seem to be at peace with the world, lying on the chest of the young man whom she almost killed. Looking downward, she noted that the girl had indeed been shot. "I need a gurney asap!" she shouted out. As fast as she said it, the nearest attendants went to an elevator to retrieve it. The nurse checked the girl's pulse and a couple of other things. Annie was fading away from the world.

"Is she going to be alright?" Nick asked staring at the young woman in his arms. _You saved me more than you'll ever know. _

The woman had soft and kind blue eyes that stared into his with sympathy, "I can't say now. She is probably going to be in critical condition for awhile, if she does survive."

Nick didn't know what else to say as he watched them take her body away. Fear pulled at his heart. His mother came back in offering the best smile she could, "Oh Nicky!" The tears were still there, and more seem to be following, "If I had let you…" she cried, throwing herself on him.

"Mom don't…" he stroked her hair. "I think we both made mistakes. I never tried to understand what you are going through, but right now all I am concerned for is Annie."

"I know, though I don't understand why." She hid her anger horribly. She blamed Annie for everything, but most people didn't have the opportunity to see things like Nick had. His near death had been something he hoped not to repeat until he was old, gray, and ready to go but he got to see things in another light. "She almost killed you!"

"Mom, please, can we talk about this after I'm better and we know what's going to happen to Annie?"

His mother sighed. "Of course. I'm just so glad you're okay. I'm not sure what I would have done…," she put his face in her hands, "without you. I could live without your father. I don't like to, but I can't live without you. You understand don't you? You are my world now."

"I know mom." There was nothing but silence for a moment.

Until she spoke, "Well," she let go of his face, "I think you need some rest. I'll have some water brought in here. So why don't you rest and…," she hesitated at first, but she knew in her heart it was what he wanted and so for now it was the right thing, "I'll check on Annie after I finish some paperwork."

"Thanks mom and…," she stopped at the door. "I love you."

"I know, Nicky, I know, and I love you, too."

"I know," he replied managing a small smile, before she left. With that he feel asleep.

* * *

Annie wandered the halls of the hospital. _So this is what this was like for you Nick? _She thought to herself. "I can't be dead yet, then," she sighed. Part of her wished she would die already, knowing it was a fate she couldn't run from. Another part was glad she would be able to spend more time with Nick. _Why would she be so glad though? I almost killed him! What do I expect us to be buddies after this, no way! He should hate me, why doesn't he? _"Oh Nick, why didn't I see you before?" she whispered to herself leaning against a wall. "If I had it wouldn't have to be this way. I wish I could take it back, I really do, but I am glad I met you," she said before heading down the halls, searching for his room.

Finally finding it, she was relieved he was alone. Sitting down on a stool next to him, she brushed his bangs away. He was so handsome with his brown hair and bright eyes. How did she not see him? "Can you see me?" she asked in a soft whisper. She watched as his eyes slowly opened, looking up at her.

"I see you," he told her with a slight smile. "How are you?"

"Well, dying obviously," she retorted, "but I think I am okay. I did one good thing, so I'm ready to let go."

"No," Nick grasped her arm in panic. "I'm not ready for you to leave. Please don't go! You wouldn't let me so I won't you!" He held on firmly and his beautiful eyes gazed into hers, his voice barely a whisper, "I won't let you."

A soft smile was on her face and tears began to form. "Why? I almost killed you." It didn't make any sense to her. "Why do you pity me?"

"I don't," he replied, "I could never pity you." He began, "I admit I was pretty pissed at first but then..." Nick coughed roughly a few times. She reached over for the water to hand it to him, but before he could get it, it returned back to its place, as if it had never been touched. "That goes with being invisible you can affect nothing by your own hands."

"I see. That had to really suck," she replied, wiping her tears away. "I think I should go. Maybe I'll check on Victor." He nodded in understanding then reached over to touch her hand before she went. Looking over her shoulder, she seemed shocked by such a kind gesture, but then regained her composure before disappearing.

* * *

Arriving at her father's house, she found her father weeping with her step-mother at lost what to do. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't say this, but she had it coming." Her father turned to his wife.

"I know," he admitted. "I know."

"If she makes it what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I won't be taking care of her. God please help because I do love her, but I can't take care of her. I'm trying everything to make sure Victor doesn't turn out like her."

"Then perhaps it is for the best if she doesn't make it," the woman said with remorse. "She wouldn't have a much of life anyhow."

Annie wasn't surprised at the lack of love from her step-mother; from the moment they met, the woman had thought of her nothing but a nuisance. The curly brunette, who looked so much like her mother, had done everything to get rid of the woman before her father married her causing them to get off on the wrong foot immediately. That was right before she started stealing. Until now, she really couldn't remember why she started stealing:

_Annie walked angrily down the street. She hated her step-mother, HATED her more than anything. That woman had changed her father into a man she didn't even know anymore. He had been with that woman while their mother was sick. The man thought his children didn't know, but Annie sure as hell knew and would never forgive him for it. How could he do that to their mother? _

_Annie shook her head. "I really hate that bitch__. W__ouldn't even let me borrow money to buy my brother a present!" __s__he complained __to herself loudly__ as she continued to walk down the street. Something caught her eye in the window. There was some really nice jewelry in the window. If she had something like that she could…buy her brother a gift. Didn't her step-mother have some diamond jewelry? Two birds with one-stone would be killed. She would get Victor something nice fore once and she__'d__ get her revenge, with her mind set she went home immediately. _

_Once noting that her step-mother and father had gone out for the evening, she made sure Victor was sleeping soundly. She watched him for only a moment__. H__e was so tiny sleeping in his small toddler bed, and so peaceful too. "I'll get you something nice," she stated firmly__.__ "I promise." She walked away and heading to her father's room. _

_Then she snuck into the lovely jewelry box, having long ago remembering the key was. She used to love playing with her mother's jewelry __when she was younger__. Why did her father let that woman touch some__thing__ of her mother's. He told her, 'it might as well get some use' and that her mother wouldn't want it to go to waste. She briefly wondered as to why her father didn't give it to her then. __Cracking it open, she saw beautiful jewelry__. S__he stole the first thing that caught her eye, quickly putting it in her pocket. She quickly went out into the night, looking for a man who promised her some money for her mother's necklace. He was a man working at the club not too far from her house. _

"_Hey, I have something for you__.__" The man looked strangely at her. _

"_What are you doing out her__e__ by yourself little one?" _

"_I'm not little__.__ I'm 13 and __a__ half," she retorted, "What will you give me for this?" she held out a __beautiful, glimmering__ diamond necklace. _

"_Where did you get it?" __he __star__ed__ questionably at her. _

"_Does it matter?" she asked. She was a tough little girl by nature, but was frighten__ed__ by the older man's presence. _

"_No, I suppose not, 2__.__" _

"_2 dollars__? Y__ou got __to__ be kidding me," she whined. He laughed lightly. _

"_No, two grand little one," she looked at him surprised__.__ "I'll take it." _

"_I knew you would." _

And that was how it started: stealing from her step-mother out of revenge. Eventually, she got caught, so she quit stealing from them and began to steal from stores, making thousands of dollars a week. Most of the time after that it was for the thrill more than for the money.

She sighed, "How did I let my life get so screwed up?" After asking herself that, she let her father and his wife continue their conversation as she headed towards Victor's room.

He was playing with his airplane. "Hello Annie," he greeted as he looked up at her. It surprised her that he could see her, when he wasn't supposed to be able to. She understood why Nick could, because he had been so close to death and their recent bond.

"You can see me?" she questioned walking towards him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he wondered back, twirling his plane around.

"I don't know," answering honestly, something she hadn't been able to do with him for a long time.

"Your hair is down. I like it."

"Thanks. I think I do too, though it is probably a mess."

"No, it's perfect."

"Really," she walked over to the mirror, wondering if she could see herself, surprised indeed that she could. Even more shocked that she was perfect. Her outfit might not have been beautiful, but there was no blood on it. Actually there was no blood on her at all, and her hair. Every curl was in its place, and there was no frizz. It was perfect. She looked perfect. She couldn't help but grin, realizing something she had forgotten a long time ago. "I am pretty, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Victor replied. Not really thinking she went to tickle him, making him release the grasp on the plane he had been painting. Everything seemed to go back as if time was turning back. The plane came back into Victor's hand, then he went back to the position in was in before.

_That was weird. _"Well, I got to go now," she stated. "I need to go check on something."

"Are you coming back this time?" he questioned gazing up at her.

"Victor, I love you, you know that," she crouched down to be eye level with him.

"Sis, are you okay?"

"I…may not be coming back…," the tears began to well up, but before they could fall she disappeared…

* * *

Doctor Michaelis sighed. He had been in surgery for hours working on the young woman, Annie. It had been one of his most difficult operations, considering the girl could die on the table and since she seemed to be half way there anyway. But she hadn't died, it was a miracle and he knew it. He never been a spiritual man but tonight, he was considering it. He never came so close to a patient dying on the table, who had actually made it. Though, he knew she had a long road ahead, he couldn't help be hopeful that she would make it where others hadn't.

"Doctor," a woman with a clipped board called. "Her vital signs are well. I think we should inform the parents immediately."

"Yes, and could you please tell Mrs. Powell as well?" he looked up at the young dirty blond girl with her hair in a ponytail, wearing purple puppy embellished scrubs.

"But sir," she retorted. Yep! She was no doubt new—about to preach protocol to him.

"I know what we are normally supposed to do dear," he pulled himself up, his tired brown eyes looked into hers. "But could you do me this one favor, please,"

"Of course Doctor Michealis. I'll inform her at once," giving him a light smile before he left.

He sighed. "New Nurses, always think every rule is not meant to be broken."

_**Author's Commentary:**_

The story came from was inspired by the fanfiction **You Understand by snowstargirl**, if you haven't read it yet, please do it was amazing! Anyhow I'm going back through and editing things. I also plan watching the movie again, so I can get re-inspired and write a little better. I also want to say thanks to my new beta:

Bellatrix Kale


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is harder than Death**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own The Invisible**_

_** Chapter Two: Deciding to Live**_

Ms. Powell stared down at her son, to see he was at so much peace. _She wondered how he been the days he was down…No she can't think about that_. Shaking her head, she rid herself of such thoughts and continued to run her hands through his hair. "Honey, I'm so glad you are alright. Now we will have the chance to make up and really talk."

"Mrs. Powell," a voice called softly interrupting the mother with much hesitation, tired eyes gazed upward to see a blond nurse with bright blue eyes.

"Ye…s,"

"The girl survived the surgery." Nick's mother didn't know whether to be relieved or… what? The girl almost killed her son, yet Nick wanted to forgive her, so…her death would not have been for the best. _How would have the death affected her son?_ Diane could only guess. If she was alive and well the girl would have the justice system and eventually an angry mother to face. Yes, without doubt the wrath of Diane Powell would fall upon girl. She would have gotten off easy by dying.

"Alright, thank you dear," she replied looking back down at Nick. "How can you forgive that girl so easily?"

Pete was zoned out as the lady talked to his group about grieving. He had been in the mental ward for about two days now, since he tried to commit suicide, and all he could think about was how Nick was doing.

Nobody would tell him. He had asked several times, but the nurses couldn't divulge that kind of information to him.

* * *

"How about you Pete. Have you ever dealt with grief?" Looking at the woman who had a somewhat serious, but kind expression on her face. He glared at her.

"I helped almost kill my best friend and then tried to hide the body. What do you think?"

"I am here because of an overdose," an old tired man piped in. "Because I was driving when my wife died."

Pete stared at the man with astonishment. He wasn't the only one who had fucked up so bad. "So I'm not alone."

"Don't you wish you were," tears welled up in the man's eyes. It seemed there was a story of regrets there as well.

* * *

Dr. Michaelis promptly entered into Nick's room and saw his mother sleeping by his side. "Mothers are so stubborn," he stated without trying to be quiet about it.

"Yeah, she's just afraid somebody will kidnap me, again I guess," Nick stated.

"Ah, you're awake Mr. Powell. Well I hate to ask you, but you should probably wake her up," nodding towards Diane. "Mothers have tendency to want to take my head off for not letting them know every little detail about their children." Nick nodded and slowly moved his hand. The doctor watched the boy's hand. This was also so Dr. Michaelis could observe, his movement, he knew the boys legs were probably weak, but the boy still had some strength in his hands.

"Mom," Nick gently called. "Mom."

"Hmm? Nicky, just sleep, I have work in the morning," she replied.

Nick smiled, that was his mom alright. "The doctor is here," with that said the woman jerked her head up and turned to see the doctor.

"Sorry. I know you haven't slept much, but I figured you want to know what was going on with your son."

"Yes, I do." She pulled herself up and sat up in the chair. "So what is going on?"

"Well, I'm going to need to run a few more tests, but your son is pretty lucky," The doctor began, "He has cracked ribs, while those are very painful, they'll heal on their own. There doesn't seem to be any brain damage from the scans ran last night, but…"

"What?"

"Nick do you feel your legs?" Dr. Michaelis asked him. His mother looked to her son in horror. It hadn't registered to Nick, until now, that his legs felt numb.

"No."

"It may only be temporary. It could come back within months, and we need to see if it is caused by swelling or if your spinal cord is injured."

Rage flowed throw Diane. Her son may never walk again. Yes she was grateful he was alive, but he may never walk again, thanks to Annie.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She turned and glared. The doctor knew his cue when he saw it, so he left the room.

"What's wrong? Nicky! You may never walk again."

"I also could have died, but I didn't thanks to…"

"Don't you dare. It's bad enough you asked me to check on her, now you are thanking her? Please don't do this, not now Nicky." There was a flood coming and Nick reached out for his mother, but then it hit him.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes," his mother replied. "I was going to see if she had woken up yet…I don't know if I can now…"

"I understand," Nick replied, "but…"

"Give me some time. I want to be with you right now. Now, do you need anything water? Want me to sneak in some real food?"

"Actually yeah," Nick gave her a bright smile and earning one in return.

* * *

Marcus found it real easy to get help. His old friend Jillian was a genius with fixing people up, being an actual doctor who never got paid for it because she had a big heart; the poor dumb bitch, working with the homeless. She thought he was good guy at heart and was in love with him.

Her opinion of Annie was very low, she begged Marcus to drop her, but he wouldn't. He said that he had loved her. Little did Jillian, or Annie, know that he was just using Annie like he was using the beautiful little blond before him, removing the bullet from him.

"Try to hold still this will hurt like hell!" she stated as she went for the bullet. He knew it would be hell, if she said a word like that, she never used words like that, and when she yanked he let out a yell.

"Aw fuck! That hurts,"

"Yeah, it's supposed to. Anyway, I gotta get antiseptic and stuff to clean it with, and then I'll patch you up."

He gave her a wide smile. "Thanks Jill, knew I could count on you. So could you help me disappear for awhile too?"

"Why?" she wondered.

"Haven't you watched the news lately? Annie has gotten out of control again. She almost killed a guy! She was the one who shot me."

Her blue eyes widened in horror. "What!" Jillian exclaimed picking up her tools, "I told you to give up on her."

"I know and I am, but I have to find somewhere to go away for awhile." _At least until I can take of Annie Newton__,__ once and __for __all. _

"I might know of a place you can disappear to," she held a finger on her chin in thought. "It isn't the greatest place, but perhaps it is the best, nobody will even know you exist."

"That will be perfect!" he gave a soft peck on Jillian's cheek.

* * *

Annie awoke to see that she was indeed in the hospital, and the pain in her side had let her know that she was in her body. Gazing upward she was shocked to see Nick's mother looking sternly down at her. It reminded her the first time her step-mother picked her up from jail.

"I…I," she began.

"Don't speak," the woman said firmly. "I still can't forgive you, but I can't hate you either. Oh! I can't understand him at all," tears were falling down her cheeks. "He cares for you, but let's get one thing straight I don't like you."

"I understand you shouldn't," Annie appeared so remorseful gazing downward at her gown.

"But I'm not letting you throw your life away, because of you my son is still alive. I know you weren't the only one involved. I know you could have let him die, but didn't."

"What are you talking about?" the curly haired girl looked shocked.

"Pete confessed everything to the police before he was hospitalized. Oh the things you put him through," she glared at Annie harshly. "He almost killed himself due to the guilt he carried because you didn't believe him when he said he didn't tell on you. He was so scared he said Nick did it, because Nick was supposed to be gone. I blame myself for that, if I hadn't changed his flight…," her tears began to flow again, "but luckily Pete was saved by his father." Taking a deep breath she continued, "I know the cops said they got an anonymous tip and I didn't know until now who gave it to them. It was you wasn't it?" Annie didn't answer. "And I don't quite understand what happened and how you brought him back when you came to him, but," she sighed. "So you see I can't hate you, oh I want to, but I can't. You saved Nick."

"You should hate me."

"You are right about that."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Nick was worried about you," She sighed, "I figured I'd check on you so I could tell him when you woke up."

"I see, is he okay?"

"Yes, not that it's your concern. The doctors said he'll need intense therapy, and-"

"Good, I'm glad," she said out loud, but whispered, "I did one good thing. Wait and-?" Annie looked up questionably.

"He may never walk again," Diane added bitterly.

"Oh God," Annie felt like she was choking, her one good deed failed. She cried, "I'm so sorry, I wish I…" Annie Newton didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, you should be," the woman agreed. She looked outside the window, "I think an officer wants to speak with you." Diane left and Brian Larson greeted her with a nod before she turned to go back and check on Nick.

"Hello Annie," he greeted. Gazing up, she winced a bit from the pain, wiping tears away.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Getting straight to the point, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Brian gave her a half hearted smile. "Not sure, though you'll be able to bargain with the D.A. but with your record...And you did assault Nick. I'm sure his mother will bring you on charges." He watched the woman, who seemed lost in rage and pain, disappear down the hall. She didn't hate Annie from what he could tell, but he wasn't sure what she felt.

"I know."

"So jail, but will it be forever?" Annie would never tell, but she almost thought jail been easier to deal with then anything else. She would know what to do then, she would know how to live: fight for survival.

"No," Brian shook his head, "I don't even think you'll get jail time."

"What, but the crimes I committed…," Annie retorted with a jerk, causing her to cry out, a couple of tears fell from the pain she was in.

"Annie, you need to relax. The press is spinning it in your favor. No judge is going to put a hero in jail, especially one who almost died."

"I almost killed Nick! The press can't possibly spin it in my favor."

"It's spun," Brian replied, recalling watching the news this morning. He didn't know how the reporters found out about Annie, but they did.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, Annie, think of this as a second chance. You'll do community service maybe and-"

"What?" Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she cried, "I'm a fuck up okay! There is nothing waiting for me. I'm broken, just like Nick said."

"Annie,"

"My father won't take care of me. I won't be able to walk for awhile you know that!" she yelled. "I wished had died."

"Don't you dare say that, ever!" Annie looked up to see a pair of eyes, whose life she almost stolen.

"Nick..."

* * *

When Mr. Newton got the call that morning, he didn't know what to say. Annie was alive. She had survived the surgery. Both him and Lindy were sure she was going to die, they were even sure it was for the best. Now however, Jack wasn't so sure. Annie was his daughter and he almost lost her, something precious to him. Maybe this was a second chance. Should he just let it go, act as if he doesn't care or should he try to build his relationship with Annie again?

"Who was that?" Lindy asked.

"The hospital," giving her a shock looked.

"I take it she died, like we expected."

"No, she's alive and awake."

"I see," Lindy frowned a little bit.

"Well, then, that's…what do they want us to do?"

"As her parents they were just informing us…I'm going to visit her."

"I don't think you should," Lindy crossed her arms firmly. "You can't possibly be hoping to bring her into this home. I won't stand for it."

"Can I go see Annie, too?" Victor asked. "She left pretty quickly, I don't know how though."

"What are you talking about?" Lindy softened her voice looking down at the boy, "Your sister has been in the hospital." She was meeting with him, eye to eye. "I'm not sure if you should see her. She won't look very well."

"She looked pretty earlier," Victor stated, "And I've seen her look pretty bad before."

"I'm going," Jack said firmly. "Come on Victor, you'll wait in the waiting room, and I'll let you see her if she is okay to see alright."

"Okay, but I'm sure she's fine."

"Jack don't you dare expose him!" Jack ignored his wife and grabbed his jacket hanging by the door, as well as Victor's.

* * *

Nick awoke to the sun and his mother smiling at him. "Hello honey!" she greeted warmly. For a moment, he felt like he was five and his father was still alive, breakfast was waiting on the table and his mom wasn't buried in work.

"Hi," he greeted while adjusting himself, then when the pain rushed to him, he realized he wasn't five and his father was dead. He realized he's in the hospital, on a very comfortable bed, but his mother was there not buried in her work. His face fell a little, when he saw her expression "Mom," she looked so tired.

"Yeah dear, do you need water?" He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until she said something. Nodding, she immediately went and got some water. Not too far from the hall he heard it, her voice…She was alive! He took all the strength he had and tried to crawl out of bed. When his mother turned around to bring the water she found him on the floor. The cup crashed to the floor, water splashing everywhere.

"Nicky!" she cried. "What are you doing?" She dove to his side and tried to bring him back to bed, but he begun he tried to pull his arms out of her grip. "Nicky."

"Annie," he cried.

"She's fine!" his mother assured him. "I was going to tell you, calm down."

He still fought her. "Let me see her, please mom, please! I have to," he begged.

"Nicky I need you to get back in bed!" she scolded, but was on the verge of tears. "Right now!"

"I have to see her. I have to touch her. I have to know! She was fading when I touched her last, please," he fought as hard as he could, but his body was weak. Desperation in his voice broke his mother's heart.

"Okay, only for a second," she reluctantly yelled, "Nurse!" A nurse wearing a plain purple shirt rushed over ready to help put Nick in bed, but Mrs. Powell stopped her. "I need a wheel chair!"

"But Mrs. Powell, he really should be in-"

"I don't care. Either you get him a wheel chair or we end up fighting with him for the next 30 minutes trying to get him in bed. When his request will take us ten minutes to fulfill and he'll go to bed without a fuss, won't you Nicky?" she looked sternly at him.

"Yes, mom I will."

"Okay," the nurse complied and found a wheel chair. They helped him into the wheel chair, and then Mrs. Powell told the nurse she would take it from there. The nurse look a bit nervous, but she decided fighting the determined mother was a lost cause.

Mrs. Powell wheeled Nick to Annie's room with a stern expression. "I know you hate this mom, but please know I love you, and appreciate for it." His mother took a deep sigh before heading into the room.

"I don't understand any of this Nick, but you are being stubborn and you never fought so hard for something before so, at least not so openly. I figure you really must want this, whatever this is with this girl…" she trailed off.

"I don't know what it is…I think we were both invisible to each other and I don't want to be invisible anymore. I don't want her to be invisible."

"I don't understand," his mother was confused as she stopped at Annie's door. "But we're here, and you were never invisible to me. I saw you always. Sure I may not have seen all of you, but I saw you and all you would let me see."

"I know. I don't want to hide anymore."

"I wish I had died." The words broke their conversation and Nick's heart.

He pushed the door open, "Don't ever say that." His mother was behind him, supporting him, while Annie just stared at him.

"Nick-"

"Annie, I don't ever wanna hear you say that ever again!" he yelled.

"Nick, you don't understand. You were right, I'm broken. I have no where to go. I may not even have jail to go to."

"What is she talking about?" Diane questioned. "Why does she actually sound like she wants to go to jail? What makes her think she isn't going?"

"Mrs. Powell, I-"

"Because she almost killed my son,"

"Mom, won't stop you," he looked at Annie. "You are broken."

"I know." There was something that Diane nor Brian could understand between the two young adults. An unspoken language: a connection they had together.

"Don't you want to heal?"

"I think it is too late for me," she replied. "I almost killed you. I can't go back from that." Mrs. Powell noticed the true remorse from the girl. All the anger she felt for the girl disappeared. She saved him. She didn't have to, but she did.

"You can move from it," Nick stated.

"I have no where to move to."

"You can move in with me," Brian piped up. "It's a small apartment and you'd have a curfew, rules to follow, and you'll have to do house work, but you can move in with me."

"Why?" Annie asked, "Why would you do that?"

"I want you to move on too. If a stranger can believe in you, don't you think someone who has known you for years has a lot of faith in you as well?"

"He isn't as much as a stranger as you think," Annie looked at Nick and smiled. "I'll move, I can't do it for me," she cried, "but I'll do it for Victor and I'll do it for you Nick, if you'll walk for me!" Diane didn't know what to say, she wondered who Victor was, a boyfriend maybe?

"I walk again and you move on with your life."


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Harder than Death**

**Chapter 3: _Beauty in the Dark_**

Victor was shocked when he saw his sister. She didn't look anything like she had before, except her hair was still down, but it looked to be a mess. In a hospital gown, she seemed very pale against the material. She looked half dead.

Jack noted the frown upon his son's face, "Victor? Do you need to go out in the hall?"

"No," he shook his head, "she doesn't look as pretty as before."

"Before?" Mr. Powell didn't understand what was going on, "when did you last see your sister?"

"Yesterday afternoon,"

Jack got onto his knees to look into his son's eyes, putting hands on his shoulder, "Victor…son…Annie never came by."

"Yes, she did!" Victor insisted, "I saw her. She looked prettier than ever, even since mom died."

"Victor, she was here in the hospital yesterday."

"No, she wasn't I saw her!" the little boy insisted with tears.

"Ugh," another voice interrupted them. The two look over to see Annie slowly awaken, "What's going on?" rubbing her eyes, a soft smile graced her face when she saw her adorable little brother.

"Annie, didn't you see me yesterday?" Victor questioned eagerly, looking at her, praying she would agree with him.

Thinking a moment on what to say she finally replied, "Yes, I did." Victor smiled at his win.

"Annie, you were here yesterday."

"But I did see him, I saw him in my dreams." Victor frowned, but then he saw Annie wink and he smiled.

"I see, well…,"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Annie asked.

"The hospital called the other day… we didn't think you…,"

"You were sure I was going to die." Disappointment…why was she feeling that? Hadn't she already known what they had thought and hoped for her fate.

"Yes,"

"Me too, but I still don't understand why you are here?"

"I don't," he admitted. "I just…I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do, Annie. I can't help you anymore, but I…you're still my daughter."

"No, I'm your kid, you gave up on me being your daughter years ago," She spat.

"Annie...how can you…,"

"I'm glad you brought Victor, but there is no reason for you to be here!" Flashbacks of the past ran inside her head.

"Fine, Victor we need to go anyway, the nurse we'll be along to to shoo us away, anyhow." Her father said firmly grabbing Victor's hand.

Victor tried to break the grip, "Annie!" he called from down the hall, his other hand reaching out.

"Things are better this way Victor, you'll be okay." She whispered reaching out for him as well, tears pour down her cheeks. "I love you."

* * *

Nick was not sure if he liked this woman yet or not. She was a bit pushy, but she knew what she was doing…he hoped. The physical therapist had him doing strengthen exercises. He was asked to squeeze a ball several times in a row, stretch out a rubber rope, and several other strange things. 

"Let's work on your legs," she lifted his leg and pushed it back and forth.

"Shouldn't we wait until I know I can walk?"

"You won't be able to walk, if your legs are extremely weak. We need to make sure your legs stay strong, so you can walk again."

"Yeah and I will," he replied thinking about Annie.

After several minutes, his mother arrived to check on him, "How is he doing?" She stood next to the therapist.

"Pretty good," Shirley stated, "He'll be up and about before you know it, chasing after pretty girls again."

"Oh I hope he doesn't chase the girls for awhile," Diane replied with a sigh, "but I'm glad he is doing fine."

"Yeah, he is well...I think it is time for me to go," the blonde stated standing up. I have to turn in my report. Walking away, her bright smile began to fade as she headed down the hall. She thought about the chances that the paralysis was only temporary, and they weren't high.

* * *

Dr. Michaelis stared at the ex-rays, examining Nick's spinal cord and frowned. He should have been happy because it was a swelling that was causing the paralysis. But the problem was that the swelling seemed to be increasing, instead of going down and it would seem surgery would be needed to relieve the pressure. However, surgery that close to the spinal cord was dangerous. 

"Doctor," one of the nurses called from behind, "patient in room 324 is awake, if you wish to speak with her."

He sighed, then taking down the black photos, he responded, "I do, I'll be there in a minute, and bring me her X-rays too."

"Of course sir,"

* * *

"Well, you are one lucky girl, you should be dead," Dr. Michaelis stated without hesitation. 

"I know," Annie replied.

"You'll have a little physical therapy you'll have to go to for awhile, but you can go home tomorrow."

"Okay," she seemed to be so sad.

"Why gloomy, most patients would be ecstatic about that news."

"I should be, but I'm really not ready to go anywhere."

"I see, well…I'm not going to tell you any B.S. Annie. Life really sucks and sometimes we make it suck for ourselves even more."

"I know," tears began to well in her eyes.

"But there is beauty you know, even in the dark moments," he added before standing up and disappearing down the hall.

"Beauty? Is there any beauty left in my life?" _Victor, that is what's beautiful in my life. Nick... him of also, I don't know why he cares for me, but I… I made a promise to both of them. I need to move on so I can take Victor out to fly his plane. _"Maybe there is just a little beauty left, just a little." She smiled a tiny bit as she thought of Nick and Victor, "Or maybe a whole lot."

"Good,"

* * *

Detective Larson was not equipped to take care of a teenage girl. Hell! He was barely equipped to take care of himself. Looking at his apartment it was a complete mess. There were magazines on the floor, dirty dishes scattered about, and paper work covered the coffee table. 

"I got a lot of work to do before tomorrow." _Once again he asked himself why he volunteered for this, _but then he would think about the hopeful expression that had graced Annie's face the other day, which had been rare_. It is all worth it! _He immediately began throwing out trash, and straightening things out.

* * *

"Pete," a voice called, "It is time for your meds." Pete looked up to see the nurse wearing a doggy scrub staring at him. 

"Yeah, so?"

"You need to take them. They'll make you feel better."

"Yeah, I tried using meds to feel better." He glared, "You idiots stopped me."

"No, that wouldn't have made you feel better, Pete, if you want ever leave this hospital again, you'll take your meds."

"What for? I will be going to jail after this,"

"Pete that isn't set in stone, you know," the nurse said kindly, "I think once you start taking your meds things will look a little brighter."

"How can the things I done look any brighter. I help almost kill my best friend."

"Pete, you need to forgive yourself."

"Ah, quit bothering the boy, he is not going to take the poison today!" It was the same old man that had confessed driving the car when his wife died. What was his name, oh yeah, David.

"Mr. Jones, I prefer if you didn't call the medicine poison and you need to take yours too."

"Why would I need any of that stuff, I'm supposed to feel like crap and that medicine isn't going to change that." The nurse sighed and then went to give the other patients their meds.

"So Pete, you help almost kill your best friend huh?" David questioned a slight smile on his face, "I'll share my story if you share yours. I don't much feel like sharing much with these idiots, but I can share my story with someone who feels the same I do about this place." Pete just nodded in agreement. "Alright, so tell me a little bit about your best friend."

* * *

Dr. Michealis walked into Nick's room, checked over his chart, then looked over to his mother. "Well, good news is that the parlysis is caused by swelling." 

"Bad news?" Diane questioned arms crossed and a firm look was placed on her face.

"Well…the swelling is so close, that if it doesn't go down by tomorrow, you'll have to decide if you want surgery or not."

"Surgery?" the word fell off Diane's lips as if it were poision.

"Yes, surgery, and it is kind of risky."

"I'll do it," Nick exclaimed, before his mother said anything.

"Nick, please…" She then turned to the doctor, "What kind of risks?

"Well, if it fails, not only will it be permanent, it could cause paralysis in the rest of his body."

"I'll do it."

"Nick! Please think about this, you may not only lose your ability to walk again, but your ability to function at all. Do you really want to take that risk?"

"I promised Annie, I walk again and I will." He told his mother firmly.

"Nick, stop this! I need you to think of me, of yourself, not that girl! You have another life waiting for you!" Diane yelled.

"I can't! I made a promise!"

"Yes, I know and I wish I understood why," she looked pleading down to him grabbing his hand, "but," tears fell down her eyes, "I can't. I guess I never will but I need you to understand me. I don't want you to make things worse for yourself then they already are. I want you to walk again, believe me, but I don't want you taking unnecessary risks, not now."

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't…I have to walk again. This isn't just about Annie. I want my own life that still hasn't change. I can't do that if I can't walk."

* * *

Night fell and Annie found herself looking at the window thinking about Nick. _I can't believe I never saw him before, now he is all I think about. Why was I so willing to die for him? Oh yeah, because it would have been my one good deed. I suppose the better question is why I'm willing to live for him?_

After she got out of the hospital, she would move on with her life and he, his. They never would see each other again. Would they? So why was she willing to do so much for someone who was going to be part of her life so shortly. Did she want him to be part of bigger section of her life? If so, did it matter? No way Diane was going to let her son around the girl who almost snatched his life away, though…no she shouldn't hope for such things. And surly Nick would come to his senses and realize that Annie wasn't worth being around. She wasn't sure why he was so desperate to save her. Perhaps, it was pity…no that couldn't be it. What was it? Why did he think she was worth saving? And why did she all the sudden want to live, again? Wasn't it just for Nick, Victor, no... it was for herself. She wanted to see if she could live a better life, a life she always wanted, but never let herself have, perhaps this was her second chance and she would selfishly take it.

Annie closed her eyes and let herself fall into a slumber away from these thoughts. Having no idea what tomorrow would bring but hoping she would see the beauty in it.

* * *

**_Author's Commentary:_** It took longer than I thought, I wasn't sure where to go with this one, but the next chapter I have a serious clue on where I'm going, so...anyhow updates have been slow with everything I'm writing, devoting most of my time to an original piece. I hope to update monthly on everything, no promises though. 


	4. Chapter 4

Life is Harder than Death

**Author's Note: **

**I decided the original version of this chapter wasn't that great, so I tossed it and did this instead, so the story will be continuing on from here.**

**Chapter Four:**What do you say?

Annie sat the last item in a jewelry box, her mother's necklace. She didn't have much in the room she was now residing in. A few clothes in the closet were hers; the other was Brian's, matter of fact and most of the stuff in that room was Detective Larson's. It made sense considering it was his ROOM. She still can't believe he gave up his room; though she argued about it with him, he surprisingly won. He would sleep on the couch. It turned out to be a good arrangement since he came in late some days anyhow, he wouldn't disturb her this way.

There had been rules made. She was to go nowhere without him, unless it was for an appointment and then it was only with friends he trusted. In case she decided not to listen; a few of his friends would come in and check in on her. One of them was Janie, his girlfriend, and she was here at the moment.

"I brought rations for the prisoner!" the woman announced coming in. She was dressed in black dress pants and blue silk blouse. Her brown haired was pulled up in a bun, showing off her face, bright blue eyes, thin pale pink lips, and slight pink blush upon her pale cheeks.

"Hey Janie," Annie called grabbing her crutches to turn off the T.V. that had been blasting. Janie came in with a box of pizza.

"I have an hour off for lunch, so I thought I bring you some lunch and visit. I see you are getting around and that you also lost the remote." She noted looking down at her legs.

"Yeah, well…you have no idea how easy it is to lose stuff in this tiny apartment. I bet Brian called you this morning before he left for work." The brown haired woman sat the box down on the coffee table. Annie sat back on the couch letting the crutches rest against the couch.

"Yes, but he is my boyfriend dear, hope you like pepperoni, should have asked, but it occurred to this mind too late."

"Yeah, but he probably asked for you to check up on me."

"He asks everyone, only because he cares. Luke will be here before he takes off for work himself."

"Detective James has the night shift?" Annie asked interested.

"Yep, he usually works days, but he and a buddy switched I guess. His wife April is all in a panic; she says that place is dangerous enough in the day."

"I know, but that's before all the wannabe crooks come out isn't it?"

"If you're referring to yourself dear, that's in the past. Matter of fact how is your case going, anyhow?"

"Well, I'm going to meet with my lawyer today about what is going to happen. I have to thank you again for hiring her, though I think you're wasting your time."

Janie grabbed a slice of pizza, "You're welcome, but what do you mean I'm wasting my time, dear?"

"Come on," she takes a deep breath, "I beat Nick senseless there isn't m-"

"Nick isn't even pressing charges. It is hard to make a case for that."

"I know but still…" Annie took a bite. "Where's the justice?"

"Everywhere, you have to live now knowing what you done. Believe me, there is plenty of ways for justice to be severed whether it be divine or from the Earth. You can't escape it Annie."

"Oh that just sounds so perky," she replied sarcastically.

"It is a fact of life, but you'll live through it." Janie just shrugged. "So…have you spoken to Nick lately?"

Annie took a deep breathe, "No, I haven't...."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know what to say anymore... No that is not true," she confesses and the older woman listens intently, "I want to tell him that I...I...need him, which isn't fair," she slouches back more into the couch.

* * *

Nick was still in the hospital and he has decided that he likes the fiery Shirley, "Well, you know you could lay back and hope for the best or go for it. Quite personally I would take the surgery myself, but I wouldn't be advising you of anything you know." She remarks with a wink.

"Yeah, because that is completely against hospital regulations, but why would you care?" He responds sarcastically.

"Not much," she winks and pulls out a brown bag which probably has some kind of greasy concoction in it that she had managed to sneak in. "You are way too skinny! Eat up."

He chuckled, "You'll make me work off all this anyway."

"Exactly, that's why it shouldn't be such a crime. Can't sneak in food, can't give advice, can't have cigarettes, and no flirting with sexy doctors on the first floor," she complained. "Boy, they don't let us have a social life, but they won't let us have fun inside either. You know I worked a double shift twice this week, just alone!" Nick grins in between eating his burger. Shirley was such a drama queen. "Sigh, anyhow finish up, I got to work on your legs, as well as your arms. We'll do some strengthening exercises."

"I hate that damn rubber rope," he whines.

"It helps with your muscles. You'll be needing your arms, you know, for holding a pretty girl tight."

"Well, maybe after I get my strength back in a few months, I'll have a pretty girl to wrap my arms around."

"No girlfriend, huh?" She pulls up a stool and begins to bend his arm back and forth.

"Not really."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I did have a girlfriend, but she hasn't visited me, and I'm not sure if I still would want to be with her, if I could."

"Why not?"

"We didn't actually have the same ideas for the future and..."

Shirley raised a brow, "There's another girl."

"Yeah," he admits. "Though, I'm not sure if that will ever be an option."

"Well, you both would need a lot of healing."

"What? You know who I am talking about?" She smirks and holds her hand out, indicating she wants the other arm.

"Yeah, and I know whatever it is you got going with that Annie girl is a complicated mess. If it were me, I think I dive right in, because who gives a damn about complications. Okay kid, time for strengthening exercises." Nick groaned as she brought out the rubber rope.

* * *

Annie immediately took in the features of her lawyer, and without a doubt: SHE WAS A LAWYER. She strutted in with confidence, like nothing Annie had ever seen. She was dressed professionally in a well pressed suit, her black hair was resting on top of head in a perfect bun, and her face was covered in very plan makeup, highlighting the neutral expression. "Hello Annie," she greeted and held out her hand, "I am Mrs. Concord."

"Hello," she took her hand hesitantly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Okay, now that we are properly introduced I'm getting straight down to business."

"O-kay," Annie never had good luck with anyone in higher authority and Mrs. Concord screamed it.

"Honestly, I thought with all the positive press this was going to be an easy win. As usual, something or more likely, someone has to burst my bubble. Do you know of a Rick Chevall?" She inquired as she sat down, she indicated that Annie do the same, who slowly appeased her by sitting across from her.

"I have no clue."

"You are absolutely sure,"

"Yes,"

"Then why the hell is he going after you?" That surprised Annie's eyes widen completely.

"Excuse me?" She was not sure, she heard right.

"Do you have a probably with my lack of professionalism, because quiet frankly I don't feel like it and I'm not really getting paid to be professional here, except in court. I'll be professional there."

"I...," Annie wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't act like such a mouse. We both know you're not."

"Hey," she growled, what ever fear she had of this woman holding her life in her hands was vanishing. "Don't call me a mouse; I just don't want to go to jail."  
"Then let's not waste our time worrying about professionalism and get right on with the show. First, thing is first, I think you should stay away from Nicholas Powell."

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Chevall's number one defense is going to be proving the unreliability of Nick's testimony and if you spend time with him you comprise his testimony, so I'm advising you to stay away."

* * *

Nick was glad therapy was over. He liked Shirley and everything, but some of that stuff made him feel like an idiot, plus the massages were not as nice he would thought they would be. However, as much as he abhorred therapy, he was completely bored. His mother would come and visit when she could, but she went back to work, and was actually grateful, because her hovering was starting to drive him insane. The problem was he was still bored. He really wanted out of the damn bed.

"Huh," he sighed and turned on T.V with the remote by his bedside.

"It has been speculated that Miss Newton's trial will be set to start on September 22, which is only a few days, away. Originally, there was to be no trial, but Mr. Chevall has decided to take on the case.

Nick pulled himself up to listen better, surprised, "Here he is now." The screen changed to show an elderly and impeccable dressed man in front of the press, "I intend to show that Miss. Newton indeed had planned to beat and kill Nicholas Powell."

"That can't be good," he stated to himself. He wondered if he and Annie would ever get pass this mess she had managed to throw them in. His feelings were a bit messed up because he had not really anytime to be mad, he just wanted Annie to be alive. Now he was wondering why he wasn't angry, when he had this time on hands. Why all he wanted to do was forget the past and move on with Annie. When had she become so special to him?

* * *

Pete stared behind him, he did not feel any better about himself, but at least now he knew he was not alone. "Come on son," Mr. Egen said, "Let's get you home, your mom is making your favorite."

"I wish she wouldn't, I just want to go home and sleep."

"You need to eat something." He said, "Maybe we can visit Nick after his surgery, I think Diane said he'll be having it pretty soon." Pete did not say anything. He didn't want to eat, he did not want to go home...not really, and he certainly did not want to see his best friend.

* * *

"Dr. Michealis," a female nurse called from down the hall, he turned his head. He had just been making his rounds.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilson." He greeted adjusting his glasses.

"Everything is all set for the surgery," She looked down at a clip board to see the various documents. "I think all we need is Mr. Powell to sign a few papers. Do you want me to get those for you?"

"Yes," he replied, "but let me speak with him and his mother first before you get them."

"Of course," she strolled back down the hall. Mr. Michaelis sighed; he was going to remind Nick one more time what the risks are, but he knew what someone with a mind made up looked like and Mr. Powell was the epitome of determination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Go back and at least skim chapter four, cause it has been redone. Jillian's character has been redone, too, she was way too mousy.

Ask and you shall receive, your constant reviews and P.M.s have made this possible. Thank you!

_**Life is harder than Death Chapter Five: **_

Author: Estelle Stafford

Beta: Bellatrix Kale

The Human Obstacles

* * *

Jillian looked over her shoulder; it seemed that she was doing that more these days. What did she expect, harboring a criminal and all? What did she get herself into this time? Still... This was Marcus, she'd do just about anything for him and she guessed she was. She headed up the stairs.

She knew this was a dangerous neighborhood but she had been in worse places before, besides the landlord did not ask questions--as long as you paid the bill. She knocked lightly on the door. "Who is it?" Marcus shouted from the other side of the door.

"It's me," she answered confidently; "I got you some food."

"Oh," he opened the door. "Thanks." He quickly snatched the bag from her.

"Don't worry nobody followed me. I kept a look out, besides..." She watched as he quickly opened a bag of chips, and began to devour them, "Not one person is going to suspect me of harboring a criminal."

Marcus gazed up at her, "And why is that Jillian, you are so perfect that nobody could suspect innocent you of doing such a bad thing?"

"Exactly," she replies as she circles around him. "And I usual help the police catch bad guys like you." She wrapped her arms around him. "I know what exactly to say to keep them off your trail. I've been working the streets too long. A lot of people owe me favors, too. I did help save a lot of lives, being a doctor and all." Marcus was surprised, when did Jillian become so seductive? She has always been a bit of a mouse. The years on the street must have done more for her, then rack up the favors. He ran his hand down her arm.

"You don't seem the same."

"I'm not Marcus," she lets him go. "I been to hell and back, I've seen things that even the worse of the worse should never witness. So believe me, I'll keep the police at bay. I'm just wondering though, you and I both know you're not going to want to hide forever. Exactly, how do you plan on getting yourself out of this, huh? You going to wait and pray they prosecute Annie and ignore you."

"No," his mind ran through the different scenarios in his head. "I have been thinking about it a lot these days. I want my life back, but I also don't want Annie to have hers, but killing her won't help me none. No, the press would probably just love a good 'poor victimized Annie never had a chance' story. No, I need to make her out to be the villain she really is."

"And you the victim," Jillian held a contemplative look. "I see, because if Annie is locked up and the key is thrown away, her new life will not only be destroyed but the police will no longer waste their time on you when they have their villain. Well, I heard that Rick Chevall is going to take the case, and if there is anyone who can make a victim of circumstance a villain it is him, but perhaps we can speed things along."

"You got an idea?" Marcus leered at her.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"You can not be serious, chief." Brain looked at his boss in complete disbelief. "I know this guy was involved."

"Why? Because Annie Newton told you?" His boss scoffed as he cleaned his glasses. "Your emotions have clouded your judgment, which is why you were not on this case in the first place. Detective Wilson has told me there are no traces of Mr. Bohen. The man is most likely dead. I will not waste anymore resources looking for a man who may or may not have had something to do with the attempted murder against Nicholas Powell, especially when we already have a suspect that has been charged and is about to go to trial."

Brain slammed his fist on the desk, "Damn it, you are just caving in from pressure from the god damn politics in this town, because you don't want to lose your job."

The elder man glared at him with brown eyes, "I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH ACCUSATIONS!" His boss then took a deep breathe shook his head, "It does not matter anyway. Annie's life is in the court's hands and I'm telling you the case with Mr. Bohen is closed. If you continue to try to persuade me otherwise or alter my decision in anyway, I'll put you on immediate suspension." He pointed toward the door, "Now, go."

Brain slammed the door shut and the whole department that was in eye sight turned their heads, staring at him. Then as if nothing happened papers once again were shuffled, typing was heard, and various people were talking on their phones. Everyone had resumed working as this was everyday occurrence—it was not an everyday thing, but it did happened weekly.

Brain's partner walked up to him with a cup of coffee. "You look like you could use it."

"Yeah," he agreed, taking it from her hand.

"So the chief does not want to continue the investigation on Marcus Bohen."

"No," he took a sip, "I think the mayor has been pressuring him."

"I don't know about that, but I do know it is kind of a waste of resources to chase after a guy who we don't know is dead or alive." She sips her own cup of coffee.

"Let me guess, you think Annie is guilty, too." He almost snarled.

"Come on, Larson, you know she is, regardless of why she did what she did, she did it. I don't understand why you care so much about her. I mean so what, you knew her father. I really think it will be the best for everyone if you let this go."

"And here for a moment I thought you were on my side." He shoved the cup of coffee in her face, forcing her to take it, before he stomped off to go work on some of the paperwork that hit is desk.

* * *

Dr. Michaelis pulled up a chair and sat in front of Mrs. Powell, who was by her son's bedside. "I want to remind you of the risks once again."

"I'm aware of the risk," Nick replied, his blue eyes stared straight into his. He was not going to change his mind anytime soon. He made a promise and he would keep, besides he just not have gone through all that to never walk again. He had to take this chance. "Let's just get this over with."

"Please Nicky," Diana gripped her son's hand. "I'm begging you to reconsider. This could completely paralyze you. You would not be able to take care of yourself or worse…it could kill you." Her voice was laced with concern. The same reason had to do this, was the same reason she did not want him to.

"I almost died once, and I don't think I'll be doing it any time again soon. I understand why you don't want me to take this risk." He squeezed her hand, as he looked at her with determined blue eyes, "but this is my risk to take, and I'm going to do it. I believe I will walk, again. I have to." His mother turned her head away to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I see I can't change your mind."

Mr. Michaelis sighed, "Well, I see your mother has pointed out the main problems. I'll just tell you once again, it is about a 50/50 chance that this will go in your favor."

"I know."

"Alright, I'll page the nurse with the paperwork."

"Thanks, doc."

The doctor grinned, "Thank me after the surgery is a success." He paged the nurse, and went on his way to visit some other patients.

"I will, believe me." Nick smiled.

* * *

Annie picked up the phone and slammed it again. She really should call Victor; she knows she should. She walks back into her bedroom and grabs her mother's necklace. Always making her feel better, no matter how bad things were, she ran her fingers over it. She took a deep breath, and back up to dial her father's house.

"Hello," it was his father's wife.

"Hi, this is Annie I wanted to see how Victor was doing?" She was trying her best to be civil, but she was sure a little of the bitterness still slipped by.

"He is fine, is that all you needed?" She asked in a tone of annoyance. Annie gripped her mother's necklace.

"I want to talk to him,"

"I don't think that is such a good idea." She said with a slight snarl, "You are more trouble than ever, why don't you do us a favor and leave us alone."

"Oh believe me," Annie was losing control, "I want to leave you alone, but Victor is my brother and I really want to speak with him."

The woman made a smacking sound, "Well, I just don't think that is a good idea." The phone was silent.

"Bitch," Annie muttered as she put the phone back down. "Damn, that went well."

"I would say by the tone of the conversation that it did not go well at all." Annie turned around to see someone behind here. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets with a half grin on his face.

"Nick, what the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

**Author's Commentar**y: I hope your happy because you all deserve it, I am well...I am...it makes me feel good and more motivated to work, tiny secret: I'm a people pleaser. If you keep asking me to work on a piece because you love it, I'm going to try and do it.

I got most of the direction of this story figure out and there just might be a twist. Anyhow, those who were wanting a kiss, well...I'll tell you this, it will happen, hopeful after a couple more chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Short, but an update a very intense one

Life is Harder than Death Chapter Six:

Pete slammed the door shut. His mother stared at the wood in complete despair, she just could not reach him, no matter what she did. She fell to the floor and cried. Pete found himself doing the same at the other side of the door. He did want to make her cry, he did not want to hurt her, he did not want to hurt anyone, anymore. He just wanted to be left alone. He deserved to be alone, after what he had done. A mother's love, a father's protection, a friend's forgiveness, he did not want it because he did not deserve it; He never would accept it either because he would never forgive himself.

Never.

His cell phone buzzed and he knew that it was probably Nick trying to call him, but he was not going to pick it up. He did not want to talk to anyone. He hadn't deserved to talk to anyone.

* * *

Janie bit her lip as Brian came in, "Honey," she began, the angry shone in his eyes though she knew it wasn't directed at her, "What's wrong?"

"We been following ever lead possible that we can at the station trying to hunt down that damn bastard, Marcas Bohem, but nothing has come up and now we are being pressured to close the damn case, since the city is gotten Annie, they don't see the need for us wasting our time looking for someone else."

"Yeah, but Marcas was the one he moved the body, and almost succeeded in killing Nicolas Powell for sure."

"Annie was the one that attacked him, Annie was the one that buried him, as far as the city is concerned they got their woman."

Janie looked utterly confused, "I thought the press was spinning it in her favor?"

"Yes, they had been and still are, but this Cheval guy has many people supporting him, including the mayor."

"I'm not surprised, I think his offices hold that annual charity ball ever year which I believe is a tiny fracture of their fincial influence and anyone with that kind influence, could psosibly have many people in his pocket including the mayor."

Brain looks slightly taken aback, "I don't think that is wise thing to be saying out loud."

"Maybe not, but it is probably a fact, I'm just glad that Miss. Concord has got her case. She's brillant,"  
"I hope she is as brillant as you say," Brain ran a hand through his hair.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I just thought I see what you are up to," Nick shrugged his shoulders at his response.

"You are in surgery aren't you?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I am,"  
"Are you crazy you could die!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I could walk,"  
"You could die, I don't want you to die,"  
He softly put a hand on her face, "I won't die." He removed his hand, "We both made a promise," Nick moves close to her, "I kept my promise, you will keep yours," and he brings his lips close to hers, she begun to close her eyes as his lips got closer to hers, "I think I want you to always see me," he ran hand across her eyes and she opened them to the wonderful sight before her. "The way I always want to see you," His lips crash onto hers and she somehow felt the wonderful sensation for a moment before his soft lips were removed from hers and he spoke, "I think I love you," Then he was gone.

"Nick!" She called, "Nick, Nick," She looked all over for him but there was no sign.

Mrs. Powell was working in the office when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly rushed to the front door, "Nick don't think about moving!" She ordered from the living room.

* * *

"NICHOLAS," Diana cried as loud as she could as she watched a crash cart being rushed into the room she clung to a soft blue materieal, Nick's baby blanket. She had dug it out of the closet today when she had know there was no stopping her stubborn son, whom she blamed herself for. His father had never been so stubborn he was so accomadating, well...except when he really believed in something than he would fight her to the death of what it was...then again...She smiled, Nick might be just like his father after all. Then she went back to crying, "Nicholas don't die on me baby," She stood outside his room just watching in horrid emotional pain.

"Dr. Michealis!" the nurse called, "You should call it in,"  
"Not a chance in hell," he replied as brought the paddles down serveral times. The nurse tried to get him to stop, but the doctor was determined this young brave boy was not going to die.


End file.
